devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Scritre
Louise Scritre is a professional software technology specialist for Researchment & Development Division in Fun 'n Fruity. Shes made by alexdavid4. Appearance Louise is a young woman, wearing thick black glasses and a labcoat with light green undershirt that represents her element. Shes easily noticed by her bold white hair with a bun on the upper back of her head. Her face shows quite a bored expression. She always holds her black laptop, even during battle. Personality/General Information Louise is known for being a intelligent computer nerd. Shes responsible for software troubleshooting and researching or developing softwares that helps the company. For example, making programs that can benefit the quality of colas or design plans for advanced weaponry. When the company is in trouble by the stock market, shes responsible for hacking into the system and help turn it around. When a enemy hacker tries to breach into the company, she can quickly track it down. Or a target escapes, she can track it down with the help of hacking into security cameras outside. She sometimes break a bit on the 4th wall. Such as saying every characters including herself has a module script, which is technically true as every character has to have a module script. Confronting face to face, she can look into the scripts and read out what each enemy's moves does. She claims that she can change anything including her own script, however she said it's limited and cannot execute large changes or else unexpected things will happen. With that kind of thing, it helps her ally by pinpointing the enemy's weaknesses and attack patterns before the fight begins. She also claims that tampering with her own script in the workspace causes glitches to happen onto herself and somehow benefiting. Thats why she made a backup software incase something goes wrong or just to return back to her normal form. "Your Humanoid reading says 40 Walkspeed and 90 HP. Your quite a fast type, but quirky indeed." Upgrades *Increase Health (1SP/5+ HP) *Increase LMB Damage (1SP/7+ Dmg) *Increase F and R Duration (1SP/0.25+ Sec) As a Boss 'Phase 1:' : 25,000 HP, scales up to 42,000 HP on max server. : Doesn't fight alone due to limited attacking moves. : Her theme doesn't play in this phase. Moves: *Constantly buff her teammate nonstop by creating a line linking from her laptop to her teammate's torso. The buff contains, 4+ walkspeed, 5% damage boost and rapid regeneration thats almost an instant heal. Every player's screen will have a 0.6 seconds brief static everytime she buffing her teammate. The static appears every 15 seconds. *Does not move, but sitting alone around the map with a shield radiating from her laptop. The shield has 8,000 HP, scales up to 25,000 HP on max server. Breaking the shield would briefly stun her for 10 seconds and stops her buffing her teammate. Also allows players to damage her after the shield broke down. After 10 seconds, she'll get up and teleport to another location and repeat. *5 orbs of binary orbits above her, each automatically fires a autotargetting bolt dealing 15 damage. *If the players defeats her, she'll be knocked out for the rest of the phase. After her teammate is defeated, proceeds to phase 2. *If the players somehow defeats her teammate while shes conscious, proceeds to phase 2 with a special dialog. (Which I don't know what it will be) This phase gives 30,000 Gold and 5,000 EXP. 'Phase 2:' : 115,570 HP, scales heavily up to 250,020 HP : Her actual theme starts. : Proceeds to herself forming into an abyss of binary codes after she snaps her laptop. Fights alone. Moves: *Chases the players in a flashing form on foot with an equivalent speed of 20 walkspeed. *Slight statics appearing on every player's screen. The statics lasts forever until this phase is defeated. *Fire 5 barranges of binary bolts in 2 bursts around her. Each deals 65 damage. *Enormous cubes of codes rapidly appears around the map. Touching them will give slowness debuff (-4 walkspeed) for 8 seconds and traced linking from the victim's torso towards her. The trace gives a damage debuff by 85% and lasts for 12 seconds. The cubes also inflicts 105 damage and knockback. *Auto fire a large binary projectile towards the nearest player. Homes if the target is traced. Inflicts 70 damage. *Teleports randomly around the map. *When her health reaches half, cubes of codes start appearing more frequently and more denser. *After defeat, she struggle to return back to his normal form, but fails and causing a corruption onto the act, reverting back 3 acts ago, and skipping her act while proceeding through. This phase rewards 180,000 Gold, 35,000 EXP and herself to the Character Roster. Trivia *She was original planned as a male with the name, Louis Scritre, but scrapped due to the similar look to Yu Narukami from Persona 4. *Took literally a month for Alex to move his lazy ass and finish this character. *Her general information is somewhat similar to DDLC. But ironically it's not since this character is planned before I knew about DDLC. *Was originally planned to give her orange hair, but it's too similar to someone from Persona 5. *Her glasses is actually Nerd Glasses mesh, but with union to make the lenses. Also note the code reflection from her glasses is on the wrong lens. *L33t H4x0r is a reference to this video . Normie joke. *Her laptop doesn't seem to came from any company. It's most likely customly made by herself. Her small laptop is literally above NASA level. *Shes not a trap, nor similar to Chihiro. I promise you. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Narukami Category:Fun 'n Fruity